Hetalia: The Unfinished Randomness
by ShatteredHeart-BlueSapphire
Summary: Just a few ideas for stories I had (more like unfinished starting chapters). The ratings vary. They're basically characters paired with OC's. Unless specified, the chapters aren't connected at all, even if it seems like they are. Even though I'm not a good writer, it feels like they're just wasted, laying around in my computer. So I decided to do this.
1. Finding Herself (EnglandXOC)

**DISCLAIMER! Whatever you recognize, I don't own.**

**A/N**: Ummm… not sure what happened here really, but I'm going to use caffeine, lack of sleep, plot bunnies that won't leave me alone, and wanting something mindless to do after being overwhelmed with things that HAVE to get done as my excuse for this craziness. So… hope that you, uh, give it a shot. =]

~.~.~.

"He's looking at you again."

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes. "Mattie, we're not in high school, will you please stop giving me updates every five minutes? Honestly, you're not someone I would pin as the kind of person to do that," she said tiredly.

Canada smiled. "True, but it's just with you," he answered.

She couldn't help it, she chuckled. "You know, I'll never regret knowing you, but sometimes you're as much of a handful as Alfred. Though in a totally different way, since you're not…" she trailed off and gave a sheepish smile.

"I'm not dense? It would make sense, since I was partially raised by France," he said with a little nod.

Her lips quirked and she looked amused. "Okay, okay, I get it. Though… I don't know if I should have told you," she said simply, stealing a piece of apple from his plate and smiling innocently at him.

He laughed quietly. "You should have. Who else would you tell? America?" he joked lightly.

She bit her lower lip. "Good point."

"Fallen girl, let me nap on you," Kumajirou said suddenly.

"Kumakichi, be nice. You remember her name, right?" Canada said looking apologetically at the girl.

Kumajirou looked up at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada, your owner," he said exasperated though his voice was still soft.

She only smiled and opened her arms in invitation to the bear, which Kumajirou immediately took as he settled on her lap. "Don't worry Mattie. He can't remember anyone's name so it doesn't matter if he can't remember mine. I mean, he's been living with you for centuries and he can't remember your name," she pointed out as she lightly scratched behind the bear's ears.

"Okay, if you say so," was all he said and they fell silent again. She pet the bear in her lap as Mattie finished eating. "He's looking at you again," he commented as he allowed her to steal the last strawberry.

She chewed slowly and let a breath through her nose. "Mattie, that's not being cool," was all she said. She looked in the direction England was in and caught his eye. She smiled at him as she fought down a light blush, though her smile became more pronounced when he blushed noticeably and sent a nod her way. "He's too cute," she told Mattie and looked up at him.

Canada shrugged. "I don't know what you see in him, but then, he's not my crush," he said.

She pouted. "He's not just a crush, Mattie," she argued before she stuck her nose in the air and added smugly, "Besides, I could say the same to you about Alfred. I mean, he's cool to be around and it's easy to have a good time with him, but I don't know. I don't think I could like him that way."

He blushed lightly. "I get your point," was all he said. They again fell silent. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

She bit her lower lip. "Well, sure, why not? Will we have time though? The meeting will resume in a bit, won't it?" she asked a little worriedly.

"We'll be fine. Besides, nobody will notice if I go in a little later since I'm invisible and all," he said with a shrug.

She gave him a look. "Still, as the representative of Canada it's important that you're there. What if just that one time something important gets decided or said?" she scolded lightly.

"Okay, okay. Maple, you're a handful yourself," he said with a shake of his head as they stood.

"But you love me anyway," she said and stuck out her tongue at him.

He laughed and they stood and left the dining area.

~.~.~.

It was quiet outside, and Canada and the girl enjoyed the quiet. The girl snuggled Kumajirou closer to her because her jacket was lighter than Canada's and the breeze was picking up. Kumajirou accommodated but continued sleeping. They walked along. "What do you think of Prussia?" Canada asked suddenly.

The girl frowned at the random question. "Um… he's awesome?" she tried playfully with a confused smile. Canada laughed. "What? Is he your backup in case Alfred says no?" she queried and raised an eyebrow.

Canada blushed. "No!" he answered putting up his hands. She laughed at his response. "I just have a little trouble understanding what you see in England," he told her.

She blinked at him. "So, you think Gilbert is a better match for me?" she asked curiously.

Canada was quiet for a moment. "Not precisely. He's something of a player after all. But, in personality, I would think he's a better match than England… England isn't very honest with himself," he said and added, "I'm a little worried for you."

She smiled gently. "Gilbert is really fun to be around. I have a lot of fun with him, like I do with Alfred, but like with Alfred, I don't think I could like him that way. And… in truth, I'm really glad you're worried for me. However, just because I like him, it doesn't mean anything; it doesn't mean he likes me back, and on the off chance that he did… it doesn't mean anything will happen," she told him.

He placed an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled to his side as they stopped walking. "Would you be okay with that? Knowing that he likes you, but that nothing will happen?" he asked his voice quieter than usual. If it wasn't so quiet outside, she might not have heard him.

She was quiet a moment as she buried her face lightly against Kumajirou. The bear stirred and settled again. "I would have to be. I'm strong enough that yes, I would be… I think," she answered just as quietly. She really did like England, but she doubted he felt the same.

They fell quiet again. "Maybe we should head back?" Canada suggested.

"Yeah, okay," she replied.

~.~.~.

"I'll wait in the next room. Here, you should take Kumajirou with you," she said and gave the bear back to its owner.

Kumajirou stirred and looked up at Canada. "Who are you?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm Canada," he said and shook his head. The bear settled down again.

She smiled and stood at the very tip of her toes, holding on to Canada's jacket for balance. He smiled and bend down. They kissed each other's cheek. "Bye-bye Mattie, good luck," she said as she settled her feet down.

He nodded and looked past her, so she turned as well. America and England were heading toward them. "Hey dudes!" America greeted with his usual loudness.

She grinned. "Alfred!" she said and ran up to him. She jumped and he caught her and swung her around once. She laughed. "It's fun when you do that," she said with a smile as he put her down.

He grinned. "It's a hero's job to make people happy!" he said and struck a pose. She laughed and then smiled at England.

"It's nice to see you, England," she said with a light blush.

He blushed a little darker than her. "Likewise, lass. It's been a while, hasn't it?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, a month I believe, when you visited America," she told him.

"Dudes, you should totally come over to my place soon! I mean, it's summer! The beach!" America exclaimed.

She giggled as she heard Canada chuckle. "Okay, the beach it is… just don't toss poor Mattie into the ocean again. You gave him a scare," she admonished though she looked a little amused. She turned her head slightly to look at Canada, who was blushing darkly. She almost giggled again.

"It had to be done," America said seriously, "the beach is for people to have fun and play in the water." He nodded assuredly before he grinned.

She laughed and shook her head. "Well, we'll see if we can go over. Meanwhile, you should go in," she told them. She waved at them. "Bye-bye."

She began walking toward the adjacent room. "Wait," England said behind her.

When she turned, he was alone. She blinked at him and tilted her head slightly to the side. "Yes?" she asked and blushed. Damn blushes, why couldn't she _not_ blush?

He walked toward her. "Have you been feeling well?"

She frowned slightly in confusion. "Yes, why?"

He was quiet a moment. "I've noticed you've been a little flushed since you arrived," he explained.

"Oh," was all she could say and she looked away a little. "I'm fine, really." When she looked back at him she was surprised at how close he was to her.

He was sporting a noticeable blush but his voice and actions were crisp and practical. "It's best we make sure," he said and before she could even ask what he meant, his forehead was pressed against hers.

"E-England?" was all she managed to ask in small voice.

"I-I'm checking your temperature," was all he said and after a moment he pulled away. His face was absolutely flushed. "I'm sorry, I had to make sure you were all right. After all, it would be good to get as much rest as possible, but indeed you seem to be fine."

She was stunned. Could he be… doing this for some other reason…? No, this didn't mean anything… right? But… she could try her luck. Regaining her composure she managed a small smile. "Yes, thank you… but what of you? Are you all right?"

"W-why would you ask?" he managed.

"You have seemed quite flushed yourself," she said gently, quietly. "Perhaps you should allow me to check," she said and before he could reply, she placed her hand against the side of his face. He stared at her a short moment before he averted his gaze. He himself did not move, but his eyes would not meet hers. "Have you been feeling all right?"

"Y-yes, of course," he said but he did not pull away.

She wanted to draw out this moment for a longer time, but it was not possible. The meeting was about to start and time and life should move on. She allowed her hand to slide down his face shortly before she returned her hand to her side. "Well, if you're sure," she said quietly before she added, "I think you should be heading to the meeting."

"Yes, you're right," he said just as quietly but he didn't move.

"I'll… see you after the meeting then," she said and took a small step back to prompt him.

"Of course," he said before they both turned to go to their respective rooms.

~.~.~.

When the meeting was over, the three nations went to pick up the girl, since they were all staying in the same hotel. France, who had wanted to say hello to the girl, had been dragged away by his friends, Prussia and Spain. Prussia did not attend the meeting, but Germany was hosting the meeting. Canada knocked the door before opening it and walking in. He, along with America and England, were surprised.

The girl was sitting on the floor in front of the large window. Her knees were drawn up to her chest with her arms around them. Her chin rested on top of her knees. She looked faraway in thought, but it seemed like she had been crying and still was about to start again.

Canada was quick to put Kumajirou down and go to her. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Her head snapped up and turned big eyes at him. "Y-you startled me!" she said before calming down. She stood and looked out the window, quickly wiping her eyes.

"I did knock," was all he said.

"I… was distracted, sorry," she said quietly.

"Are you okay?" he repeated.

She turned around and looked at him. "Mattie…" she trailed off and looked behind him. He wasn't alone. She took in a deep breath and managed a small smile. "I'm fine," she replied.

He hugged her. It was natural, it was what they did when the other was clearly not okay. She wanted to break down right then and there. She had always found comfort in Canada. However, she managed to pull herself together. She pulled away. "It's okay, I'm okay."

"But-"

"Not now Mattie, please," was all she said and it was enough for him to understand she didn't want to talk about it now.

"Okay," he said with a short nod.

They were interrupted by a nudge to her leg. She looked down and was met by black eyes. "Pick me up, fallen girl," he said.

She couldn't help it, she laughed. "Okay," she said and did just that. Canada and the girl went to the other waiting nations.

"You okay, dude?" America asked her.

She mustered a smile for him. "Sure, I'm fine," she said. Whether America actually believed her or not, she wasn't sure. America tended to know and sense more than he let on.

"Cool! Let's go!" he exclaimed loudly and the four left the building.

She ended up walking next to England. Great, just what she needed, but she tried to be positive about it. If she was walking with England, it meant Canada was walking with his crush, America. She looked at the pair and she couldn't help but smile. As expected, America was dominating the conversation, but Canada seemed to be enjoying it, if his quiet laugh was anything to go by. Hm, they really did make a cute couple.

Her smile slid from her face and she shivered a little. It was late, and it was getting a little chilly. "You're cold," she heard beside her.

She looked at England and smiled. "A little, but we're almost there, and Kumajirou makes a nice little heater," she said holding the bear closer to her.

He returned the smile, but she wasn't sure what to make of his overall expression. His smile did not reach his eyes. "You're not okay," he stated and her head snapped to look at him. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

She watched him a moment longer before she returned her gaze to the front. She wasn't sure if she wanted to pull away from him or snuggle closer. Either option hurt at the moment. She opted to stay as she was. She wasn't sure how to respond either. He hadn't _asked_ if she was all right, he had stated that she wasn't. "Do I look that bad?" she tried to joke.

She could see from the corner of her eye that he didn't smile. "No, you're just not… okay," he told her.

She wanted to ask what he meant, how he could tell, but he would probably point out that it was obvious as she was about to cry in that room. All she could think to say was, "I'll be fine. There are things that get easier with time."

"And there are things that don't," he said.

She refused to look at him. "But I will be," she said with a tone of finality.

He was silent a moment. "Well, you have Canada."

Her features softened and she looked at the mentioned nation. He was laughing at something America said again. She smiled gently. "Yes, you're right, I do." She missed the flash of hurt on his features.

He squeezed her shoulder in reassurance before he let go. She had mixed feelings about that. "I'm there for you too," he said softly. She looked at him with surprised, wide eyes. He was quick to backtrack. "I mean, obviously Canada isn't a twat like America, b-but there are things Canada m-might not know. I mean, I've lived longer than either of them. That's what I meant!" he said his voice rising further at the last part.

Despite how she was feeling, she had the urge to laugh, but she didn't. She realized America and Canada had stopped talking and had turned around to look at them. She smiled sheepishly at them. "Sorry, we got a little carried away with the conversation," she apologized. She and Canada shared a look, one in which Canada looked like he wanted to tease her.

"I'm sure," he said with a quirk of his lips.

She blushed. "Oh, you," she said slightly exasperated. He only smiled and turned back to the conversation with America.

They were quiet a moment as they continued walking. "Thank you, England. I'll take it into consideration," she said very quietly. He gave a sharp nod but did not answer.

~.~.~.

They were in their hotel room and having calmed down a little, she couldn't help the little giggle she let out. She put Kumajirou down and looked at Canada. "You two make the cutest couple," she said with a smile.

He blushed, as she expected him to do. He was just adorable. Honestly, was America really that dense?! 'Don't meddle', she reminded herself.

"W-well… you and England make a cute couple too," he shot back.

She snorted. "Yeah, yeah, just keep telling yourself that," she said and rolled her eyes, but she turned away quickly and went toward their room. She didn't want him to see her expression. Not right at that moment anyway, when he was still feeling a happy bubble because he had spent time with America.

He might have sensed that, or he might have just known she needed a little time, because he didn't bring it up until later. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly as they sat on the couch watching something uninteresting.

She nodded but remained silent a long moment. "I had… I think they were flashbacks again and… to tell you the truth…" she trailed off and lifted her gaze to his. She wondered what he saw there to make him immediately put his arm around her shoulders. "It terrified me," she finished in a little voice.

He was quiet a moment. "These flashbacks… do they make sense… with the ones you've had before?" he asked softly.

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head before looking down at her lap, where she had placed her neatly folded hands. "No, but… the reason I'm so scared is because… they seemed much more recent than all the others. I'm older there… it was probably a few years ago…" was all she managed.

"A few years ago?" he echoed.

She nodded and sighed. "Probably two or three years… depending on how old I really am."

They fell silent again. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She hesitated before nodding. She needed to get it off her chest. She knew it was more or less selfish to dump bits and pieces of depressing information of what seemed to be the past that she couldn't remember onto Canada and then asking him not to talk about it with anyone, but… it was okay, wasn't it? "I saw someone die again… he seemed to be the age of myself in the flashback." Canada didn't say anything, allowing her to gather her thoughts, though he momentarily squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. "He died… with such a gentle smile on his lips… not even his eyes looked accusing…" she trailed off again and swallowed hard.

Canada was a little confused. "Accusing? Why would he look accusing?"

She was again silent a moment. "I felt… like I knew him better than anyone, except maybe… the other boy that was with me… the one I've seen in my other flashbacks," she said and was quiet again. "Even though I'm not sure what or how it happened… I can't help but feel like… he was killed… because of me…" she trailed off and looked up at Canada, feeling tears already gathering in her eyes. "It was my fault! And… I feel like I cared so much about him…" she ended in a near whisper.

Canada was silent a moment trying to organize the information in his mind. She had told him of other flashbacks. Some when she was a toddler, and she'd seen people she felt she knew and was close to get killed mercilessly. Then, she'd talked a lot about physical abuse to her and that she often saw a much younger version of herself killing 'big, scary people'. He couldn't believe she did it for pleasure; she was a sweet, gentle girl who didn't like violence. He always had the nagging feeling she was made to do those things. And in truth, all the flashbacks she told him about were, seemingly, all at different stages of her life… none of them were happy. Everything was destruction, death, sadness, pain. He never told her, but instead of actual memory loss, perhaps she was suffering more of repressed memories. It didn't matter, he would take care of her either way, help her build a life where none of that happened. He had to, for this young, sad girl.

He held her tightly against him, and accommodated so that she was sitting in his lap. She cried heavily against his chest as he held her and stroked her hair. He had cried for lesser things with her as his comfort. He had been her comfort for other times, so of course he would be here for her now.


	2. IcelandXOC

Svana (swan-like) Bondevik

~.~.~.

"Here," he said and handed her something.

She took it and looked at it before her eyes widened. "A… plane ticket… to Japan?" she asked and blinked back up at him.

He nodded and looked away as he blushed. "Yeah, there's a world conference in a week," he said and paused before shifting uncomfortably. "I want you to come with me this time."

She stood there a moment and watched him. Then, she carefully placed the ticket on the table. She went toward him and hugged him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He smelled nice, like warmth and something unidentifiably sweet. "Thank you, Iceland," she said quietly.

She felt hesitant arms wrap around her and pull her close. He always held her the same way, he held her as if he never wanted to let her go. She loved this about him; well, it was one of the many things she loved about him. Despite how amazingly shy he was (and a little tsundere), his feelings for her showed through little things some people would overlook.

Aside from the way he held her, she really liked the way he stared at her. Most people would find staring rude, and even creepy, but she couldn't help but appreciate it because of the _way_ he looked at her. She had caught him a couple of times (though she was sure there were times she didn't). He would stare at her for a long time, not realizing she had caught him, but he would look almost, dare she say it, _mesmerized_ by her. She couldn't help but feel special because even after two years of a relationship (having known each other for three) she could still captivate him so.

He was surprisingly shy, though he tended to cover it up, especially when with Norway and Denmark. Or when he did something sweet for her like he was doing now. He was rather quiet too, and so whenever she decided she wanted to snuggle with him or tug on him so he would snuggle with her, he wouldn't complain. He said he only did it because she liked it when he did so, but she knew he liked it too. Why else would he cuddle her more in his sleep? Oh, that was another thing she liked. Ever since they began sharing a bed, they would always wake up and be having some form of physical contact. She liked it best because they both did it unconsciously as they were both asleep. The first time it happened, she had woken up to him having an arm around her waist and his face pressed lightly to the back of her neck. She remembered that when she'd woken up, he had stirred and nuzzled her neck before settling down again. Of course, when he woke up and realized in just what position they were in, he'd turned ten shades of red. She'd shushed his incoherent words with a kiss good morning and told him it was okay.

Kissing. She really did like kissing him. However, although he wasn't unwilling (she never kissed him on the lips in public after all), the only kiss he had ever initiated was their first kiss, when he had asked her to be his girlfriend. Apparently, he had been working up the courage to ask her for six months. He confessed that it would have taken him longer had he not thought that Norway was going to make a move first. So, he had asked her and he had kissed her. That was the only kiss he had initiated. Sure, sometimes he kissed her on the cheek, so maybe she was being unfair in saying he _never_ did, but their make out sessions at least, were always initiated by her. She didn't mind this, because he was willing, but she thought it would be nice if he started them, even if it was only once in a while.

Of course, this meant they'd never made love. He wouldn't ever allow her to unbutton more than three buttons of his shirt, and she wouldn't allow him anymore than to undo the buttons of her shirt, but she didn't allow him to take it off. Of course, he'd only ever tried it twice without her prompting him. Sexual activities were restricted to pleasuring each other using their hands, and never truly taking their trousers or undergarments off. She had her reasons why; after all, the markings on her arms and on the side of her right leg would probably be a turn off to him. She felt that at least the markings on her arms had some kind of meaning, but because she couldn't recall her past, she had no idea if she was right. And on the topic of Iceland, she attributed his hesitance in taking things further because he was really shy. She tried bringing it up once, but she clearly saw he wasn't ready to talk about it. She hadn't brought it up again, and was willing to wait. It didn't matter how long.

Her thoughts were broken when Iceland spoke quietly. "It was Norway's idea," he mumbled and when she pulled back to look at him, he was blushing noticeably.

There he was again, covering it up. It was kind of cute. "I see," she said and turned her head to look out the window. She assumed a faraway expression with a seductive smile on her features. "I suppose I should give Big Brother an _appropriate_ thank you," she said in a low tone.

She felt his arms around her tighten and when she looked at him, he had the most adorable kicked puppy look on his face. "Y-you c-can't! I'm your b-b-boyfriend!" he exclaimed almost frantically before he continued saying, "He only said to do it because I told them I wanted to do something nice for you!"

Right when he said that, he blushed even darker, and before he could go on a rant to cover up what he had just said, she pressed her lips lightly against his. She smiled when she pulled away. "Thank you Iceland," she repeated. After a moment she added, "Well, I should still thank Big Brother for the idea. Hm, I think a hug and something sweet would do… but you sounded so protective Iceland… what did you think I meant?" Her tone was innocent as she looked at him with big eyes. She knew what he had thought because she had done that on purpose after all.

"W-what? I… I didn't… I mean, I thought that… you… but…" he wasn't quite sure what to say and he looked away from her.

She slid her hands from around his neck to his chest and when he looked at her, she was giving him an enticing look and a sultry smile. "You should know that _that_ kind of thanks is reserved only for you, _Emil_," she said quietly as she pushed him lightly against the wall. She used his human name for emphasis, as she didn't use it very often. "And yes, I plan to thank you quite _appropriately_," she added in a whisper against his lips before she pressed them gently against his.

He immediately responded to the kiss as his hands pressed a little harder against the small of her back. She pulled back from the kiss only to dive in again a little less gently. She pried his lips open slowly with her tongue, and he immediately let her. He was malleable under her touch, no matter how slight. She took her time exploring his mouth, planes she was retracing as she had done many times before. The moistness and warmth of his mouth never ceased to engross her.

Her hands made quick work of the first three buttons of his shirt as she let her fingertips touch gently against the exposed skin. He gasped and she felt him shiver. She allowed one hand to slowly tangle in his soft hair before she left his mouth and traveled to his ear. "Iceland," she whispered breathlessly, "I want you to touch me."

He shivered and gave a quiet gasp again, adding a slight moan when she traced the shell of his ear with her tongue. He didn't reply verbally, but rather with his hands. Hesitantly, shyly, he ran them up her sides, stopping just below where the curve of her breasts began. She moaned in slight disappointment as he began his journey back down. To distract herself, she began sucking on his earlobe, earning her a delicious moan and shudder. His hands stopped at her hips. She decided to prompt him.

She ground her hips against his, pressing herself as close as she could to him. At the same time, she brushed her lips against his temple as she made her way down to his jaw. He let out a whine and the hands on her hips gripped her tightly, keeping her hips pressed against his. She began kissing his jaw, her hands moving down his body and over his clothes. She shifted and pressed a knee against his quickly growing arousal. He groaned and began panting quietly as his hands moved to the bottom of her shirt. He began undoing buttons slowly, slower still as he stopped every few moments to pant and tip his head back. His fingers would brush against her skin as he undid buttons. She was breathing hard. "Just like that love," she encouraged and she began kissing his neck, her hands on his inner thighs.

He gasped when her hand brushed against his arousal. She couldn't help it, she gave his neck a long lick as her hand slid up to his hip. He undid another button before he tilted his head back and his hips bucked involuntary. She licked and kissed his neck slowly as she pressed her knee a little more firmly against his hardness. He undid the last button and immediately fisted his hands on her shirt and gave a loud moan. His knees almost gave out, so she decided to move them. "Bed or couch, love?" she managed in one breath.

"…Couch…" he managed and he surprised her when he placed his hands on her waist and spun around and took a step back until he allowed himself to fall on the couch in a sitting position with her on top of him. She shifted so that she was straddling him. She ground her hips against his and he bucked against her. She began nipping lightly at his neck.

"Touch me, Iceland," she panted against his neck as she slid her hand down to tug at a belt loop.

He hesitantly slid his hands inside her shirt and brushed his fingertips against her waist. She shuddered at his touch. She _knew_ that he knew she liked it when he touched her like this. He slid his hands up her sides. She shuddered and attacked his mouth. Just the feel of his warm hands on her skin was enough to make her moan. Then he trailed his fingers lightly down her sides and traced the edge of her pants, involuntarily, his hips bucked against hers. She broke the kiss and moaned his human name loudly.

He shuddered. "Svana…" he breathed.

That was it. She snapped. "I'm done playing, Iceland. I want you _right now_, Emil. I want you to moan my name" she said as she undid the button to his pants and pulled down the zipper. He bucked his hips and moaned, panting. She slid her hand down his pants and grasped his member through his boxers. "Moan for me, Emil," she said and stroked him once.

"A-ah! S-Svana…" he did moan and began panting, his hips bucking in time with her strokes. "W-want…" he trailed off.

She stopped and he whined. "What do you want, Emil?" she queried curiously, stroking once and stopping again. He squirmed, wanting her to continue her ministrations, but she didn't. He whined again. "Tell me what you want," she said softly against his collarbone.

His eyes were closed and he bit his lip before he replied. "P-please… t-t-touch… me…" he managed and his eyes shut tighter.

She blinked. She'd always done so, but… he'd never actually _asked_ for it. She complied and slid her hand inside his boxers. "Your wish, my command, love," she said quietly and brushed her fingertips along the base of his member. He gasped and arched his back toward her. Her lips quirked before she grasped him and began pumping him slowly. His fingers hooked in her pants and pulled her close. It was harder to keep pace like this, but she didn't pull away, but kept the steady rhythm. She took him in a searing kiss. She began pumping him faster and her other hand tangled in his hair. He moaned into the kiss and gave a little whine when she swiped her tongue against his. The kiss became sloppy as she pumped him faster, occasionally swiping her thumb against his slit. She broke the kiss and began nipping his neck, her hand now slightly squeezing his member at the base as she pumped. Finally, Iceland threw his head back with a loud moan of her name as he spilled his seed on her hand and his boxers.

He slumped forward, his head falling to her shoulder. She pulled her hand out of his pants and began licking her hand clean. Gods, she wanted him so badly right now. "Was that all right?" she asked him and nipped his ear playfully. He gave a tired shudder and a nod. Without lifting his head, she felt his fingers, still hooked in her pants, slide to where the button was. He took his time in undoing it slowly and then pulling down her zipper. She shivered in anticipation. "Make me moan your name, love," she said quietly and allowing her eyes to close.

He didn't respond, but it was her turn to buck her hips when she felt one of his hands slide to her inner thigh over her pants, and the other hand teased the hem of her panties. She could feel the pads of his fingers so, so close and she wanted him to touch her _now_. "Emil… please… stop teasing…" she trailed off and squirmed.

Just as he was going to comply, the most horrible thing happened. There was a knock on the door. They both froze at the unexpected interruption. "Perhaps we… could ignore it…" Iceland said quietly, pressing his nose lightly to the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She felt his tongue dart out and taste her. She gasped quietly and bit her lip as his hand slid into her panties.

"E-Emil…" she whined and shut her eyes tighter.

Unfortunately, the knock came louder this time. Again, they paused. With all the willpower she could muster, she pulled away from him. "We should… answer that…" she managed and very obviously wanting to go against her own suggestion. She pulled his hand away from her with the utmost reluctance and managed to stand. She was very surprised when Iceland looked off to the side seeming angry and whispering vicious curses in his native tongue. Blinking big eyes at him her hands automatically did the zipper and button on her pants. "You should probably make yourself presentable, dear," she said quietly, stopping his rant.

"Right," he muttered and stood, zipping himself up and going to their room.

She raced to the sink and washed her hands as thoroughly as she could before she heard the third knock. Drying her hands quickly, she went to the door. "Coming!" she called before she opened the door. She blinked in surprise. The other Nordics were there smiling brightly. She couldn't help but smile back. "Come in," she said brightly. Once the door was closed she led them to the living room. She hugged Norway, who returned it. "It's been a while, Big Brother," she said and when they pulled away she was smiling at him.

His lips quirked and he ruffled her hair lightly. "It has," was all he said.

She greeted Denmark and Finland with an enthusiastic hug, and welcomed Sweden with a smile as he patted her head in greeting. "It's nice to see you all drop by," she said with a smile and invited them to sit. Iceland chose this time to enter the living room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with an almost-glare.

"Come now Iceland, be nice," she chastised gently going to him and kissing his cheek. He didn't say anything, but allowed her to lead them to the recliner. He allowed her to sit in it and settled himself in the armrest. "Oh," she said catching their attention, "Iceland gave me a ticket and asked me to go with him to this upcoming World meeting," she said with a smile and then addressing Norway she added, "and he told me it was your idea. Thank you, Big Brother."

Norway sighed but Denmark answered. He addressed Iceland. "You actually told her it was Norway's idea?" he asked in slight disbelief.

"Well, it was," Iceland defended.

"Yes, but you aren't supposed to tell her that," he said with a shake of his head.

She smiled. "It's okay, really. He also told me it was because he wanted to do something nice for me. I'm just glad to be going. It gets a little lonely when I'm by myself," she said and her smile turned sheepish.

"Ah, we're so happy you're coming along," Finland said with a smile.

The conversation continued this way for a while.

~.~.~.

After a while they left. True to her word, she ended up giving Norway sweets she'd made and a hug in thanks, though she ended up distributing sweets in baggies for the other Nordics to take home with them. And why not? She had made a little too many.

She and Iceland returned to the living room after having said goodbye to their guests. She stretched and stood facing her living with a small smile. "It was nice of them to come by," she said.

"I suppose," Iceland replied and this time she couldn't tell whether he really was glad or not.

After a moment, she felt him hug her from behind. She was a little surprised but then she smiled and leaned back toward him. She liked when he did this, it made her feel safe and warm. Kind of fuzzy on the inside. She wanted to stay like this a little longer, but she needed a shower. Though they had been interrupted in their activities and she had become distracted with attending to her guests, now that they were alone and Iceland was this close to her, it was beginning to make her a little needy. Of course, she could control herself well, but if she stayed there too long, she would end up pushing Iceland against the wall again. Not that he would mind of course, but somehow she couldn't help but feel that he would feel obligated to pleasure her. She didn't want to make him feel like he _had_ to do anything.

She was taken off guard when he tugged her closer to him, one of his hands slowly trailed down her side and to her thigh. She felt him press his face against her neck. He didn't say anything, and then his hand slowly made its way up the inside of her thigh. She couldn't help but gasp and arch against him. She wanted him so much. However, she realized something in her hazy mind. His movements were hesitant and done a little haltingly. She bit her lower lip hard when his fingers brushed over her clothed womanhood and his hands drifted to the button of her pants. A thought crossed her mind. _'He doesn't know what to do or how to react to being interrupted'._ He wasn't sure whether to continue their activities after being interrupted, probably feeling guilty that he had been able to come to completion and she hadn't.

That thought sobered her up. She slid away from his grasp somewhat reluctantly. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly to regain some composure. She looked at him and he was blushing profusely but seemed a little confused as well. She pecked him on the lips and managed a smile. "It's okay love, you don't have to force yourself. You don't have to do this, I'll just go in for a shower," she said before turning and walking toward their room.

"But I want to," he said quietly but she didn't hear him. He watched her retreating figure and sighed.

~.~.~.


	3. Hetalia AU: AmericaXOC

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Hetalia or anything else you may recognize! AU! –Inspired by a case from the show 'Cold Case'. – **

~.~.~.

The girl walked the corridors as she looked down at the map in her hands and placed the key in its holder in her jacket pocket. Yes, she'd seen it, the things they were saying about her, but she didn't care. She wasn't here to make friends, she was here to practice. After all, she'd been granted permission by the school itself to be here. Ignoring them, she followed the map. Someone stepped in front of her, blocking her way, but without taking her eyes off the map, she sidestepped whoever it was and made a sharp left down another corridor. She was almost there.

When she reached her destination she stood in front of the door and smiled. She folded the map and put it away before taking out the key. She opened the door and went inside, mindful of locking the door. There, she saw it, the grand piano. It was beautiful, kind of dusty but still elegant-looking. "I guess I'll start by seeing how badly it needs tuning," she said and put the folder she was carrying down on the seat next to her.

~.~.~.

It had been a lot of trouble having to tune the piano, and she'd had to go back to her car, but it was definitely worth it. She didn't have too much time to practice the pieces she had to, but at least she knew she'd have the opportunity later since she wouldn't have to go through this process again.

She was walking down a corridor carrying her folder and the bag with her items. She was dusty from being in the storage room. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone in the corridors, it was a while after school. As she walked she ran into the director. She smiled at the older lady.

"Hello, Director Harrison," she greeted with a smile.

The Director smiled at her, but she looked surprised. "What happened?"

The girl looked down at herself before giving a sheepish smile. "Oh, I just had to tune and adjust some things on the piano. It seems like it hasn't been used in a while, but that's understandable."

"I'm sorry I hadn't thought of that."

"Don't worry, I was the one who came to you for this favor. It's quite all right though, no need to apologize for it," the girl told the other woman with a smile.

"If you say so," the Director said before she looked behind her. "Oh, look, here are some of our students," she said with a smile.

The girl turned and stepped to the side. "I should be going Director Harrison. I'm expected at home soon. Thank you for allowing me here," she said and inclined her head.

"Wouldn't you like to meet some of our students?" the Director asked.

"I think it might be an uncomfortable meeting for them," she said quietly but it was too late, they were already there. There were three of them. Two of them looked alike, the only differences she could tell were few. One had blue eyes and the other something like blue-purple eyes. They both had blond hair but the one with the blue eyes had a stubborn-looking cowlick while the other had a curious-looking curl and had his hair a little longer. The third was very different from them. He had snow white hair, very pale skin, and red eyes.

"It'll be fine," the Director said. She smiled at the newcomers and began signing even as she spoke. "Everyone, this is Annabella Kirkland, she'll be here for some time. Annabella, this is Alfred Jones, Matthew Williams, and Gilbert Beilschmidt," she introduced.

Alfred signed as he mouthed, _"You a hearing person?"_

She blinked and before the Director could translate she said, "Yes, I am." She answered clearly, making sure it would be easier for him to lip-read. She'd had practice, all was good.

The Director seemed surprised. "You know ASL?" she asked as she signed.

The girl looked at her. "Um, yes. I prefer not to use it though, it seems rude," she said.

"_At least you know your place,"_ the albino, Gilbert, signed.

"Gilbert!" the Director exclaimed.

"No, Director, he's right. I have no place in a community in which I am not wanted in. I'm here for a reason, I wouldn't impose otherwise," she said, again making sure to speak clearly.

"_You've seen what people are saying then?"_ the other blond, Matthew, said looking a little guilty.

"Yes, but I don't mind. It's not the first time it's happened. It's not like I'm here to make friends," she said and shrugged.

"_It's not just that you're not wanted, it's that you don't belong. There's no place for people like you," _Alfred said.

"Alfred!" the Director said.

She gave him a dull look before she smirked. "I know. I have no place in your community… just like _you_ don't have a place in _mine_," she said.

"Annabella!"

"Director Harrison, I'm sorry, but I have to go. Excuse me," she said with another inclination of her head before she left.

~.~.~.

The next two days were uneventful. She saw the three around, but didn't make anything of it. She ignored them, and they ignored her. She practiced her pieces for hours, and then she would go home. She had seen them after school hanging around, but didn't interact with them. Sometimes, she saw Matthew or Alfred glance at her. Sometimes Gilbert. But that was it. No other interaction.

On the third day, she was leaving when she detected movement from the corner of her eye. She turned her head and stopped when she saw Alfred walking toward her. _"Hey,"_ he greeted with a little smile.

She nodded at him. "Hello. Can I help you?" she asked.

"_Hey, I… I'm sorry about what I said the other day," _ he said.

She looked at him and blinked. "Did someone ask you to apologize? Because you don't have to," she stated bluntly.

He looked at her surprised. _"No. Nobody sent me. I decided to do this myself,"_ he answered.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, well… I suppose I'm sorry for what I said, too."

"_But you were right."_

"Well, in that case, you were right too. And either way, it wasn't my place to say so," she told him.

"_Hey, if you don't mind me asking, if you're not here for classes, then why are you here?"_ he asked with a smile.

She watched him a moment and averted her gaze, but she made sure he could still read her lips. "I don't want to answer that," was all she said.

For a moment he didn't do anything. Then he smiled, but it wasn't as bright as it had been before. _"Right, yeah, I get it."_ They were still a moment. _"You know, you speak clearly, it's easy to read lip-read you,"_ he told her.

"Thanks, I've had practice," she answered shortly. Before he could ask she said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go home now. Goodbye."

"_Right, sure. Maybe we can talk another time. Well, not really talk but…"_ he didn't finish and gave her a sheepish grin.

Her lips quirked and she gave him a slight nod. "Technically, ASL _is_ a language, so yes, I believe it would be talking," she answered and with a wave she left.

~.~.~.

The next day nothing happened. He waved at her in the morning when he was with Matthew and Gilbert, and she sent a nod his way, but she left a little before school ended. The day after that, she found a pleasant surprise. She was coming out of the storage room and had just turned the corridor when she saw Alfred. He was with Matthew and Gilbert. She had planned in greeting them and going on her way, but apparently Alfred had another idea. He stopped and he smiled at her. _"Hey, how are you?"_

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine. You?"

"_I'm alright. Can't complain, really. Is everything okay? I didn't see you yesterday," _he answered.

She shrugged. "I left early, that's all."

"_Why do you come here anyway?"_ Gilbert signed suddenly.

She watched him a moment. "Because I have permission to do so. Anyway, I have to go," she said and stepped to the side. But then she turned around when they greeted someone behind her. She stopped in her tracks and stared. He stared back.

"_Anna?"_ he mouthed slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Her eyes were wide and she couldn't manage more than a whisper, so she was a tiny bit glad they couldn't hear her. "Denmark?" He only nodded. "Denmark! I'm so glad to see you! It's been so long!" she exclaimed after a moment, beaming at him and squeezing her hands into fists at her sides to contain her excitement.

"_Anna, I'm glad to see you too!" _he was signing so fast, showing his own excitement. _"Don't I even get a hug?"_

"Really?" she asked and he just opened his arms. She grinned and threw herself at him. They shared a strong, heartfelt hug. "Wow, it's been like, two years. I can't believe I get to see you again," she said with a real smile when they let go of each other.

"_I know! I kept seeing people talk about that 'hearing girl that comes everyday' but I didn't get to see you until this morning. I wanted to say hi but you were already gone. I'm glad to have caught you now. How's your brother and Kiku?" _he asked with a smile.

Denmark was one of the people she felt comfortable with using ASL. She'd known him for a while after all. So, she started signing to him. _"Arthur's fine. Same old grumpy but thoughtful person. Kiku's doing well too. They're as close as ever. Just a few days ago they came back from a trip to Canada. I wanted to go with them, I love going to Canada, but I couldn't go 'cause I had a bit of a project to finish. How are you nowadays, Mathias?" _she asked him with a smile.

"_I'm doing alright. Nothing special. But you have to meet my friends. They're all foreign exchange students from Norway, Iceland, Finland, and Sweden. I'll introduce them to you sometime,"_ he explained.

She gave him a lopsided smile. _"And together, you're the Nordics!"_ she joked but then she spoke saying, "That sounds cool, but I don't think they'll like me much. Nobody here really does unless they're trying to get information from me." She shrugged.

"_Aw, come on Anna! My friends are pretty cool about that stuff. I'm sure they'll like you. They're not like me when we first met, if that's what you're thinking,"_ was what he told her.

"I don't think anyone can be as mean as you when we first met. But the past is the past, and we're pretty cool with each other now. I _am_ really glad to see you, though. I'm sure Kiku and Arthur will be glad to know I saw you."

"_So, what's up with you these days? School? Work?"_ he queried.

She smiled. "I graduated last year with Arthur. I'm taking some classes online, and since I'm such a nerdy techy, I do some um… technical jobs," she answered.

He grinned at her. _"You've always been so smart It's kind of scary,"_ he told her and she laughed but then made a face at him. _"You still play?"_

She nodded. "Yeah, I still give concerts and whatnot," she said and shrugged.

"_Get me a video of your last concert, yeah?" _he asked.

She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know why you want it, it's not really of any use to you," she said. She wouldn't say, 'because you can't hear it' because that would be mean.

He laughed. _"Hasn't Kiku ever told you?"_

She shrugged. "Well, he says he doesn't need to hear it. My facial expressions apparently give a good rendering of what I'm playing," she answered and she blushed lightly.

"_See? That's why I like watching. So, when's your next one?"_

"Soon. My piano had some irreparable damage though," she admitted regrettably.

"_Ah, dude, that sucks! So, how are you practicing?"_

"It's why I'm here. There's an old piano in a storage room, so the Director let me use it. Though I had to tune it the first day, which was harsh. Either way, this is a pretty good place, since I'm not really bothering anyone with my playing," she said and beamed.

"_I'm sure you'll do well. Don't forget to visit. I'm not Kiku, but come on," _he said with a wink.

She smiled. "Maybe I'll drop by while you guys are on vacation," she said. "For now, it'll be a while before I stop coming though. I hope to see you often," she added.

"_Same here. Take care."_

"You too, you. It was fun seeing and talking to you again, Mathias," she said with a smile and they shared another hug. When they pulled away, she spoke to Alfred, Gilbert, and Matthew, who were surprised she actually knew someone in their school. "And now you know why I'm here, so I hope you're happy." She did not smile, and she inclined her head at them in farewell.

~.~.~.

They watched her leave for a moment before Alfred and the others rounded on Mathias. _"What the hell man? You actually _know_ her?!"_ Gilbert asked a little agitated. Alfred though, seemed rather subdued for his usual hyperactive nature.

Mathias shrugged. _"Sure. I've known her for a couple of years actually. I met her at the school I used to go to. They have a friend there,"_ he explained.

"_It must be Kiku, right?"_ Matthew asked meekly.

"_Yup, Kiku is deaf and mute, and they've been friends since childhood I think. The three, with her brother,"_ he answered.

"_What's up with 'Denmark' anyway?"_ Gilbert queried.

Again, Mathias shrugged. _"It took a while for me to give her my name. So she told me she'd call me 'Denmark', you know, since I was born there and all. It kind of stuck though, so she'll still call me that."_

"_What are you doing here?"_ was all Alfred asked. His look was unreadable.

"_Oh, right. Francis asked me to tell Gilbert that he wanted to see him,"_ Mathias explained.

"_Since when do you run errands for Francis?"_ Alfred asked him.

Mathias, as did Matthew, gave him a strange look. That wasn't like Alfred. Well, they would have expected him to ask something like that in a more… playful way, not looking almost annoyed. Still, Mathias only shrugged. _"Bored, nothing better to do, really. Plus, I was looking for Lukas. Good of me to have done so, otherwise I don't think I would've been able to talk to Anna," _he said with a grin.

"_Well, you're done, you can go now,"_ was all he replied with a slight frown.

Matthew was genuinely surprised. _"Alfred, what's wrong? You look kind of angry,"_ he said worriedly.

"_Nothing. I'm fine,"_ he answered before he turned around and left.

"_Keh, what's his problem?"_ Gilbert queried, but then he shrugged. _"Whatever, I'm going to go see what that Frenchy wants,"_ he announced before he walked away too.

"_What's wrong with Alfred?"_ Mathias asked confused.

Matthew bit his lower lip worriedly. _"I don't know. It might have to do with Miss Kirkland though,"_ he tried. It would make sense. He seemed to become like that when Mathias and Annabella started conversing, even though he didn't say anything. _"I should go see. Goodbye Mathias. I'm glad you got to see your friend again,"_ he told the other before he left in the direction Alfred had.

Mathias only shrugged and stood there a moment before a stupid grin lit up his face. Yes, he really had seen her. It had been a long time. Maybe next time he'll ask for her number, to stay in touch. And with that thought, he walked off in search of his Norwegian friend.

~.~.~.


End file.
